Akatsuki Fallen for Hinata
by vampire dark-angel14
Summary: Everyone in Akatsuki is losing their mind somehow because of Hinata. Or somehow she's related in their problems. Even Pein might mess up. What will be Akatsuki's final decision when they meet. Bad summary. R&R. Lemons inside. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my next story. It's somewhat connected to the story Starved for so long also written by me. So if you haven't read you might need to read it. Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Crisis 1- First day as a member **

"Hinata, I love you," were the last words she heard before falling asleep. She was tired from lasts night activity. Kisame was at the door the whole time trembling with rage because Hinata got to sleep with Itachi and poor Kisame didn't.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They woke up at 11am that morning. Hinata was bathing while Itachi cleaned up his, no rather their room so no evidence was left. They went to the kitchen to eat lunch with everyone else and there was no question as to why they woke up late.

"Guys it's not what you think." Hinata broke the silence.

"Then what were you doing moaning 'mm'." Kisame said feeling jealous.

"If you want to do that you get your own girl." Itachi said.

"Eww, a girl. I think Itachi-chan's body is most prefect for me."

"I'll kill you."

"I think you're seriously a homo."

"Not true." Everyone started laughing. Kisame didn't really mind. His love for Itachi exceeded everything else so he didn't care what happened because of that. He was going to protect Itachi and make him recognize his feelings at all costs.

Everyone went about the rest of the day like usual. Going on missions. Selling the heads of elite ninjas. Sealing beasts, having meetings and reporting missions.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata just reported to Pein on a mission she just came from. At the time Pein wasn't there. She waited a couple of minutes to see him coming looking … tired? _'What the hell was he doing? Oh well.' _After he settled down, he took Hinata's report.

"Good work as usual," he said.

"Thank you."

"Your progress is steadily increasing. You're not bad after all."

"I'm glad you think that."

"You can leave now."

"Okay." She winked at him then walked out.

Konan came in looking worried. She passed Hinata on her way here; who told her something was wrong with Pein along with the details. "I'm sure you can help him." Hinata told her winking. Konan didn't really believe her because it was odd for Pein.

"Did she do something to you?" Konan asked him.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that … nothing."

Pein only talked freely with Konan (wonder why) and she knew him 'more' than anyone else. So for Hinata to tell her that something was wrong with him made her angry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata woke up at 6pm after sleeping for a couple of hours. She missed Itachi and it was boring without him. Itachi. And Kisame went on a 3-day mission. To her, even 30 minutes is torture.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasori took off his puppet and threw it on the floor. He had a rare headache. He didn't want Deidara in the room but he persisted to not leave. He said that if his head burst open and started bleeding like crazy, who would be there for him. That made his head hurt more, so Deidara just kept quiet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hidan and Kakuzu sat in the room quiet for a while. Hidan was annoyed and confused and didn't want to go on any missions at the moment.

"You're creeping me out Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"Yeah whatever."

"You need to sort out your feelings."

"I'm trying to."

"You're not. But this is something I can't help you with. Look, Itachi'll be out for three days. So use this time to get your act together."

"Think I'll sleep for a while."

"Yeah, so you can calm down. Later."

"Okay."

Hidan found it hard to fall asleep because he was thinking about Hinata. And when he did fall asleep, he was dreaming about Hinata.

End chapter

* * *

**Alright this chapter was to build the foundation of the story so nothing happens yet but i appreciate your reviews. thanks **


	2. Crisis 2

**Looks up and notices that the genre is changed to drama. Yeah we'll be seeing a lot of that from now. Ever wonder why it's _Crisis_ instead of _Chapter_. Today is also my monthaversary (from anniversary) and here it is Crisis 2. Anyhow enjoy! **

* * *

**Crisis 2- Dreams**

"No Hidan, stop."

"Just a bit more."

"Stop it."

"Calm down and enjoy it. Everything's okay."

"Everything's not okay."

"I know you like it as much as I do."

"Maybe I do."

"Well then let's proceed."

Hidan was on top of Hinata. She moaned to his constant kissing. He pulled on her nipples and she moaned even louder. To Hidan 'her sexy moans are like music to my ears.' He felt her bottom and proceeded to open her thighs. She felt a bit nervous. He kissed her again, slowly and he entered her. He climaxed slowly, both of them moaning. It was a smooth night, no rush and no pain (remember she's a non-virgin at this point).

Hidan felt satisfied with himself but Itachi flashed across his mind. _'Oh no, I just did that … with Hinata. Itachi can't find out about this.'_

"Hidan. Hidan."

"Yeah."

"What are you hiding from Itachi?"

"That I had sex with Hinata."

"Wow that was fast. Did you get in the night 'cause I swear you were sleeping this whole time."

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"It was a dream. But it felt so real."

"You were probably dreaming what you were feeling."

"Maybe."

"At least you know you have a shot at it."

"Defnately not. It's like it's so far away that you can't reach it. That's why it will always remain a dream."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasori woke up having a hangover. He drank almost six straight bottles of smirn-off ice last night to try and get rid of the headache. He walked into the kitchen to get some tea. Hinata was already there propped up against the counter where you see some of her breasts. She saw him coming and pulled down the V-cut almost intentionally, but it was to fix the button.

"Morning." Sasori said.

"Good morning," she replied.

"Perky as usual huh."

"Yeah. You seem pretty tired though."

"I know. I think I have a hangover.. maybe I drank too much last night."

"Oh. Hope you recover soon."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Good luck."

"Alright."

Sasori felt a strange feeling as he looked at Hinata. He felt like wanted to hold her and kiss her forever. He felt himself go in a daze as if he was daydreaming. He wanted her to like him. Like him more than a friend. But that would never happen because it'll only be a dream. _'Something I'll never accomplish,'_ he thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Deidara woke up feeling happy. _'Wonder what Sasori-kun is doing,'_ he thought. He put on a polo shirt and tight pants. _'Maybe he'll take notice of me if I wear this. I should take the initiative. Although, it may seem as though he doesn't see me, but he may be happy when he's alone. It's not good to hide your feelings Sasori-chaan. With this there'll be a steady improvement in our relationship. Everyday I dream about our first kiss together and the happiest moments of our life together. My dream is to become one … with Sasori.'_

Deidara saw Sasori watching TV. He sat down beside him and inched himself closer every second.

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting down beside my partner."

"Then why are you coming so close and wearing tight pants.

"Well you see, I just wanted to try something new." _'I hope he says, "Why don't you kiss me Deidara-kun? I love your soft lips.'_

"I think you should change into something more, let's see … DECENT. For a guy at least." Deidara's hope was crushed but he didn't give up.

"Why don't you watching something better." He took the remote and changed the channel.

"Deidara, what has gotten into you? When did you become like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, wearing tight pants, putting roses on my bed and watching gay shows. Do you like these things?"

The disappointed Deidara answered, "Nah, its fine."

He got up and walked of. _'I can't even get a chance to confess. When will I ever be able to tell him? Maybe … yeah …never.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata drank her sixteenth cup of coffee for the day. She felt bored and hyperactive. She also remembered about Naruto. She would have brought him along if she could. But she's with Itachi, so that's out of the question. She wondered what was there to do. "If you're bored you can talk to me." '_Oh yeah, Hidan. Maybe I'll go find him.'_ As she walked off, she remembered their kiss and her heart beat faster. _'No. This is not right. I shouldn't be thinking about this. He's just a friend I can talk to itachi's best friend I can talk to.'_ She calmed down and with that mindset, she went to him.

**Yeah she shouldn't have done that. Bad choice. Don't talk to Hidan. Look at the state he's in. OMG!! She's going! Sorry to cut the story. It continues below.**

She found him in his room looking really stressed out. He did nothing all day but stay in his room. Surprising isn't it.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So what's up?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out."

"What's wrong with you now?!" she shouted walking out.

"Huh. Who was that? Wait, Hinata!"

"What?" she said coming back in.

They tumbled over each when he was walking out and she was coming in. They stared into each others eyes, faces close together, as their hearts pounded faster in unison.

**End chapter**

* * *

**Haha the situation gets tight here. what will be the outcome of this situation. now a brief moment with our characters.**

**Hidan: dammit i want to fuck Hinata so badly. come on make me do it.**

**dark-angel: im typin this story u know.**

**Itachi: i'll kill you bastard. make me kill him if he does anything like that**

**dark-angel: i'll consider it**

**Hidan: what**

**Itachi: evil laugh**

**Deidara: i want to taste sasori- chan**

**kakuzu: im glad im not apart of this messed up story**

**dark-angel: haha but its funny. don't you want to look at her in a romantic way.**

**kakuzu: no way in hell.**

**dark-angel: and that's it for today. they will appear later in the story once again so to the next chapter.**


	3. Crisis 3

**Crisis 3- When dreams become reality**

Both of them were silent for the rest of the time they walked to the fountain, which was Akatsuki's calming place. Hinata sat under the water. Some touched her hair but she didn't mind. Hidan walked around wondering what just happened. He decided to break the silence.

"Well …," they said simultaneously.

"Ah, nothing," they said again.

There was silence for a good 5 minutes. Hinata couldn't figure out what was wrong but she remembered the conversation before her first mission.

**Flashback**

"Hinata," Hidan whispered. She went over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"You leaving now."

"No about 20 minutes."

"Why don't you talk with me for a while."

"Sure."

"I know this is really pointless but I like you more and more each day and I don't want to mess up things between you and Itachi."

She laughed. "You kiss me and then you start to like me. I don't know what to do about it but as long as you don't come in the way it's fine."

"You don't understand."  
"Of course I do."

"What about your first kiss with Itachi. I'm sure that's why you liked him more after, right."

"…"

"Look I just need too tell you. This way I feel better."

"Really?"

"…"

"That's not what you exactly feel but don't mess around and it'll be fine. Besides, what's more that can happen?" Hidan pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear, "Many things." He kissed her again and she kissed him back. They were making out for a while.

Hidan pulled away but didn't stand up straight. "I was thinking about sex. And I'm serious too." Hinata stood shocked by what she heard. "Well I was just sharing my thoughts and that was a good luck kiss. Hinata ran off blushing to go meet up with Itachi.

**End flashback**

"This is really weird." Hidan finally said.

Hinata regaining composure said, "Yeah it is."

"Let's take a walk around if you have time."

"I have lots of time because _someone's_ not here."

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah. Why does he have to take three days."

"That's what the mission requires so you'll have to bare with things like this."

"Sigh."

"So how are your missions so far?"

"Not bad. I'm doing pretty well.

"I see."

"Yeah."

"By the way did you come to my room now?"

"I was bored. You said if I was bored I could talk to you."

"Hey, come here."

She followed him out of the forest to a grassy hill. It was really cool and the grass felt smooth. She lay on the grass and let the wind blow on her. Hidan sat on top her.

"I … no. You already did it right. With Itachi."

"Umm … yeah."

"Oh, I see."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sure?"

"Silence."

"Hidan."

"You want me to say it."

"Yea-"

"Okay. I want to fuck you."

Silence on both sides.

"If that's what it was then."

"Then what. You're going to make me do something like that." He stopped and looked at her. "Hinata." He realized that they were in a certain position. He bent over and kissed her long and passionately. Hinata took off his clothes and kissed his chest. He looked at Hinata's boobs and grabbed and squeezed etc. and she moaned loudly. They kissed again. Hidan traced her body with his fingers. "Mm, mm." He parted her thighs and Hinata paused to examine the erected enterer. She was fine with it.

'_Is this what Itachi has to put up wit? Damn it Jashin, she's sexy.'_ Hidan thought. She felt his abs and groped his bottom. She gave him a hickey on his chest. He played with her wet area (by use of finger). Hinata started to let out the liquid and she was moaning and kissing at the same time. The wind added to the chills, shivers and tingles they felt. Hidan's finger finished its part and he entered her slowly. It wasn't his first time, but with her it seemed different. They rolled over on the grass. Hinata couldn't hide the way it felt good. Hidan thought it was only going to be a dream but his dream came true. And just like the dream, there's the main problem … Itachi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That … was really fun," Hinata said blushing.

"Yeah. That was really hot. Never knew you had that kind of body."

"Don't say that. Though your dick is complimentable."

"Ah … why're you saying that."

"Just returning the favour."

"I see."

"Let's go back. Itachi. Are you going to tell him?"

"About such a thing. No way."

"You should."

"But I don't want him to be mad. He might abandon me and think I'm some whore."

"No he won't. Plus, it's not your fault. It's mine."

"How comes?"

"Cuz I'm the one who fell in love with the girl I know my best friend loves and then did it with her behind his back. I'll explain it like that."

"But he might not talk to you again."

"I know but at least I'd have told him.

"O-okay."

They went back to the base and decided to sleep it off. I mean sleep off the guilt. Hinata made a detour to the kitchen and drank some water. _'Why did I choose to go with Hidan? Look what happens. I should have been more careful. Damn. What will I say to Itachi. That was like cheating on him. Oh shit, shit, shit.'_

She heard laughing in the room next door and couldn't figure out who it was. Not even her missions spelled the words 'BE CAREFUL'. She thought hard, _'Safe, not safe, safe, not safe. I'll just look.'_ She went in the room (the door was wide open). _'Oh, it's Sasori. He's safe.'_ Or so she thought. Remember Sasori was depressed this morning and especially after what Deidara did. He continued daydreaming 'scenes' with just him and her. And right now he was watching a romance movie with no taste at all. He looked to see Hinata. He smiled as he saw her smile. A pretty one formed with luscious lips that aroused his insides. But he kept calm.

"Hey what're you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see who was in here. Think I'll leave now." She didn't feel safe at all. Felt like she was buried alive under the ice in the Snow country.

"Can't spend a few minutes with me?" he asked.

"I really want to sleep."

"Just a few minutes or seconds."

"Split seconds."

"Whatever you say."

"So what do you want?"

"Ever felt like things are things are really far away and you just want to kiss them."

"Kiss?"

"No, touch them sorry."

"Yeah. I had such dreams."

"Did you manage to turn them into a reality."

"Yeah."

"How did you feel?"

"Great."

"Well. I'll tell you what my dream is." He slowly kissed her and bore his tongue into her mouth. They went up and down and side to side. The cute Sasori had a cute but enticing kiss. She joined the flow but came to her senses and pulled away quickly.

"That was my dream," he said. And first kiss.

End chapter

* * *

**You like it so far. i hope so. i thought that the sasori part was cute. thnks 4 reviewing. hinata's trauma isn't done either so wait for the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Crisis 4- Pain and Hinata**

Hinata lay on her bed and recalled the day's events so far. In fact it was just lunchtime. She felt ashamed. _'When Itachi hears this he'll really think I'm a whore. Oh gosh, this can't continue.' _Hinata fell asleep for about three hours. She got up feeling better and heard her stomach growl. She was definitely going to make sure that she didn't get into any more trouble or so she thought hopefully. She went to the kitchen and stuffed herself with two bowls of ramen, some chicken with rice and four riceballs. She decided to go walk it off.

She stopped to watch TV. She looked some ninjutsu thing where people were fighting in a tournament. It got boring after a while so she turned it off and continued waliking.

She couldn't figure out where her feet were taking her. But this was the first steps she had seen since she was here. 'Maybe it's some kind of basement. Wonder what's down there.' This was the kind of the thing that got her into trouble but let's see what happens.

She reached the base of the steps and didn't see anything but darkness. "Where are the lights?" she asked. They turned on automatically. "Oh that's really cool."

"Who turned on the lights?" Pein's deep strict voice frightened her and along with the cold made her shiver like a puppy.

"Hinata. Why are you down here?"

No answer.

"I see you're cold. It just came to her that she was cold. He covered her with his extra cloak that he had on and led her to some fire. He waited until she was warm and comfortable.

"Where is this place?" she finally asked.

"I use it to train. There's hot water over there if you need any."

"Thanks." He got up to continue his training.

"You are really used to training here. I would die if I was to train in here."

"You get used to it."

"Must be really strong, especially with that eye of yours."

"The rinegan. It just gives me an extra boost."

Hinata laughed. Pein always received compliments like that but hearing it from her made him feel a bit special. _'She has a nice smile.'_ He thought as he watched her. Then he remembered Konan saying something about Hinata sleeping with Itachi. That made his blood boil. He shattered the wall opposite to them.

"Are you okay? Did you think about something to make you angry? You can tell me I'll help you out."

'_Is she right? Why am I angry? Why does my chest hurt so much?'_ He looked on her cute face and swore he felt his face get warm_. 'No, no, no. I don't … like her. Do I? I can't be losing focus like this. Okay, I'll see what she thinks.'_

"Fine. This was it."

"It's okay. Be calm."

He breathed at first. "I thought about you sleeping with Itachi and I bashed the wall then I didn't know what was going on and I got confused. I kept looking at your smiling face. I think I was blushing for that and I think I like you but I don't know so I decided to see what you thought." He said in one breath.

Hinata's jaws dropped and she was blushing a bit because he said, "You sleeping with Itachi," and the point that he was confessing.

"Were you confessing?" she asked to make sure she wasn't lost.

He hesitated for a while. "Yes Hinata. I was." Pein said with a wry smile and then the place slowly darkened.

Her eyes quinted at the glaring sunlight when she awoke. She was at the waterfall, the same spot she came with Hidan before going to the fields. But why was she here? She looked around to find him. At first glimpse she did. Any girl would spot a naked man covering himself with cold water. Pein had not realised she was awake but when he turned around he saw her standing on the fields, luminous presence upon which the glitter of the sun sparkled, the wind her loose hair in a goddess-like manner and carrying her sweet lavender scent to him which did or almost hypnotized him.

Hinata ran along the path that led to the waterfall. She wanted to know why she was here and what he was doing naked in front of her like that? The water at the pool of the waterfall receded, exposing Pein's manhood at full length. She noticed and some kind of magnetism caused her to stare at it for a while. She lost her concentration and tripped. She flew into the waterfall, Pein breaking her fall. Her cloak got ripped off by a tree branch and she had on the clothes Itachi gave her.

This was very awkward. The water made her clothes stick to her and her skirt rode up when her legs moved- courtesy of the water, so you could see her wet panties. Their heads were very close to each other and Pein's heart raced. Hinata lay on top him, tired and annoyed having no intention of moving no matter what position she was in. pein realizing this took advantage of the opportunity.

"Do you love me Hinata?" he whispered in her ear. "Let me caress you and treasure you like you are a princess. Leave him and come to me. He only wanted something from you and he got it. So you should come to me because Itachi will never come back to you."

"Never."

"Yes."

Hinata was lost in her thoughts. Pein lightly brushed his fingers against her hair taking in her sweet- smelling scent. He caressed her back with his hand and moved down to grope her ass. She started crying.

"What's wrong my princess?" Pein asked.

"Itachi won't leave me." She said getting up. "He'll definitely come back."

She washed off herself at the base feeling happy that the day was over. She carefully planned out what would happen if anyone were to try it again. Hopefully no one was hiding in the room. When she got back, Zetsu was at the door.

'_God, help me,'_ she thought.

"No, I'm not here for that."

'_Yeah right.'_

"Had a rough day it seems."

She sighed. "I just want to sleep."

"Just wanted you to know that Itachi might not come back in the three days." He said and left.

Hinata went inside and changed into her pajamas. She went to the window and looked at the sky.

'_So beautiful.'_

Two stars were shining intensely bright beside each other. She could compare the stars' feelings with her own. To have the one close beside you shining brightly all the time and you could rely on their strength to help you shine brightly also. Most people may fear Itachi but she thinks he's like a star and wants him to think of her as a star also.

_'Maybe he's looking at it too. Things aren't right here Itachi. I need you. That's why Itachi, you have to come back now.'_

**End chapter**

* * *

**Who knew that even Pein could be so dirty. Well sometimes it's the people who you least expect it from. And by the way, are you missing Itachi!!**


	5. Crisis 5

**Crisis 5- Itachi Returns**

"You did what?" Kakuzu asked in astonishment.

"You heard what I said. Don't let me repeat it."

"How could you? Couldn't you let it remain a dream?"

"I didn't know it would have come to this." Hidan said. They sighed deeply at the trouble Hidan made.

Word went around about Hinata's day yesterday. Nobody believed that even Pein would have done something with Hinata. Especially Kisame, Deidara and Konan who were furious about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasori was smiling as he walked into his room. He saw Dedara on his bed, the place was somewhat dark and all kinds of sadistic equipment in the room.

"Sasori-kun, I'm ready for you." he said with his sadistic smile that makes most girls squeal and faint.

"Oh Deidara-chan, I'll gladly join you." He was in a good mood and instead of getting angry he was willing. But Sasori had planned something different.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise." He turned Deidara over to lie on his stomach. He smiled to himself at his stupid partner. He took one of the whips and put on the leather gloves and mask. They're actually really comfortable. Sasori started on Deidara with quick, fast slashes, he yelled out in pain at the first five or so, but afterwards it felt like his was finally reaching him and he moaned out in pleasure.

"Sa-so-ri-chaan, more … ooh."

'_This is so disgusting but it's for my experiment … for Hinata-chan.' _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pein happily ran through the paperwork hoping to go see Hinata-hime. At that moment Konan came into his office. He was smiling. She knew that he was thinking about the girl. That girl made him smile. So what? She could make him happy too. And she knew what she was going to do.

"Pein, did you and Hinata do anything yesterday?" Konan asked.

"No, she just 'accidentally' came upon my underground training place." She didn't really. When she was walking to the kitchen, Pein placed a mat at the entrance that disguised something that can take you directly to wherever you want them to go. So when she stepped on it Pein said, "After she eats, take her underground." And the shoes did exactly that. So he knew she was coming.

"What did she do? You shouldn't talk to her."

"Why not? She's very inspirational, puts life into this place and you need the company of a girl."

"No I don't."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I love you." her heart was beating fast. "That's why _I _want to make you happy." She cleared the desk throwing all the papers on the ground. She lay down on it, dragging Pein on top of her.

"That's right Pein. Take me."

Pein felt his heart beat faster. He was supposed to love Hinata. _'No this is practice so I can please her,'_ he thought.

He removed her clothes slowly taking in her naked body bit by bit. _'Konan was this sexy.' _She pulled the clip from her hair and let it drop. She took off his clothes and blushed when his pants fell. He kissed her lightly and her tongue followed his. He kissed her neck and collarbone. He went further down and bit her nipples until she moaned that the room echoed. His fingers shaped her ass and he parted her thighs fingering her wet area. He kissed her again as he inserted his manhood forcefully breaking the hymen. Pein never realized how good it felt. He was pleased but it wasn't enough. He wanted Hinata.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata sat under the tree where she and Itachi used to come after their missions. _'When are you coming?'_ she thought. She couldn't stand it anymore and thought of suicide. _'He's probably happy with some whore.'_ The wind blew and she couldn't hear the voice that was calling to her.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

She spun around to see … Itachi. She got up and raced to him, jumping in his arms full of tears. They went under the shade. She cradled her small body in his strong arms.

"Hinata, stop crying."

She couldn't. All the hurt, pain, betrayal and loneliness she felt couldn't go away like that.

"Tell me what's wrong." He tried to comfort her and talked to her in a soft voice. Bit by bit she told him everything. Itachi was devastated.

"I'm sorry. I was lonely."

He kissed her softly. The wind blew against their faces. He wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry Hinata. It's because I left you here with those bastards."

"Are you angry at me?"

"I'm not angry at or with you. But I'll never leave you alone again. Do you still love me Hinata?"

"Yes!" She finally smiled up at him.

"Then close your eyes. I have a surprise."

Itachi took her to a nearby city he passed on his way back. He found somewhere to take and it was going to be good. "Open your eyes now."

"Where is this?"

"Look over here."

"A … a love hotel."

He lifted her up bridal style and took her inside. He had already made reservations so they went straight to their room.

He placed her down gently so as not to hurt the fragile figurine that lay on the bed. He took off his clothes and it had seemed to Hinata like his body was glowing just like that star. He lay on top of her and slowly removed her clothes. They were completely naked. He kiss her gently and passionately.

"Let me embrace you, Hinata."

He planted wet kisses on her body and bit her collarbone gently. He sucked and teased and teased her nipples until she moaned his name perfectly. He played with her belly button, which tickled her. He kissed her neck and let his fingers lightly play with her dark, lavender hair. He went up her thighs and allowed his fingers to explore her slowly. He gave her an orgasm and she moaned deeply in pleasure.

"Did you see the stars last night." She said distracting herself.

"Yeah. The ones that were shining brightly."

"Yes. That's us. I think you are like the bright one that is beautiful and perfect." That made him laugh.

"I thought you were the beautiful star that stood out because of your brightness." She giggled. He slipped himself inside her and they were breathing hard.

"Hinata. I'm going to protect this precious star beneath me no matter what. I promise."

**End chapter**


	6. Crisis 6

**Crisis 6- Akatsuki's day off **

Pein and konan got dressed quickly before someone came in. The atmosphere was tense and there was no communication for a while. Then Pein said,

"Konan, were you satisfied. Were you thoroughly pleased?"

"Yes Pein. Maybe we should do it again tonight."

"No, that's fine. So you think Hinata-hime will be pleased."

"Hinata-hime? So you were using me for practice?"

"If you say so. But you got a good share."

Konan blushed. "I wanted _us_ to be together. Not you and _her_ and I'm an experiment."

"Sigh. Konan … don't get me mixed up. I'll just talk to you later."

"You won't get her." He turned around. "She and Itachi are almost inseparable. Don't you see that? So just stay with me. I give up when I truly get humiliated by her."

Konan smiled at that which she could look forward to. "It's our day off. Where would you like to go?" he asked. They left the base once again to go who knows where.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thank you Deidara. You were a good practice." Sasori said packing up the stuff after he finished.

"Good practice for what."

"For me and Hinata-chan. You gave me a good idea."

"You should give up on her."

"No not yet. I may, depending on the circumstances, but no way in hell am I turning to you."

"Fine with me. As long as it's not her."

"Why don't you like her?"

"Because she's getting in our way. Or at least my way."

"Sigh. This is pointless," Sasori said walking out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kisame missed Itachi. When he came he would have made love to him. But Hinata would find him first. _'I said I would leave them alone but … there has to be a way. Quietly, I'll find a way to get rid of Hinata and make Itachi mine.'_ Kisame planned out his schemes carefully on his bed also practicing positions etc. so as to not displease Itachi who wasn't interested in him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata woke up wondering of she was still at the hotel. The room was too bright to be at the base. She got up and went to the mirror. She was naked and Itachi was nowhere to be seen. After bathing and putting on her clothes, Itachi came into the room.

"You weren't planning anything today were you?"

"No."

"Today's our day off and I was thinking of going on a date."

"A date. I see."

"And I need a girl to go with."

"Stupid! I'll come," she said laughing.

"How does that make me stupid?"

"You'll never understand."

There was a festival that day, an annual festival that Itachi always went to see. He decided to take Hinata because she had not been able to see such things since she left Konaha. The festival had already started by the time they got there. There were flying dragons and parades with decoratives, attracting everyone's attention.

"I-Itachi, this is fantastic." She had always seen them advertise on posters or clipboards, but her father had never taken her to see one.

"I'm glad you like it. Would you like some ice cream?"

"Yes please." They went to a nearby ice cream stand.

"Vanilla ice cream please. What flavour do you want?"

"Um. Maybe … vanilla too."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah. I bought it because that's what you taste like." He gave her a short kiss and she blushed. "So you like vanilla then."

"You even ask that." She chuckled. "Well … chocolate," she whispered.

"What was that?" he bent down to her. She kissed him and then said, "Chocolate, with sprinkles."

"Coming right up," the man said.

While they were eating, they thought of each other. _'He thinks I taste like vanilla,'_ she thought blushing_. 'Mm, chocolate. My favourite. Wait … she thinks that I taste like chocolate. That's weird.'_ Itachi blushed slightly for no one to see.

"This ice cream can't taste as good as you."

"Um. Same here." He laughed at her cute face.

"Look over there, "she said pointing to a building.

"Do you want to go over there?"

"Mhmm."

"Let's go then."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kisame always knew that Itachi comes to this festival. Since he didn't see Hinata, he must have taken her along. With this in mind, he decided to make his move. Consulting Deidara and Konan, they decided to mess up their date (the spoil was mainly for Hinata).

Where Hinata and Itachi went was the stand that the three were at. It had a sign that Hinata was interested in. _**'Find out how compatible you are with your partner.'**_ There was a large crowd but Hinata pushed her way through the front. "Can I have service please?" Hinata asked waving to the lady. They could barely notice under their disguises. They also got others to help them with the activities later.

"It seems we have a special guest." Konan said making the other two turn around.

"Welcome," they said.

"Please come in."

They went into a room and sat down. "The time it takes to respond also counts. Please be patient with us," the lady said leaving the room.

"Aren't you excited?" Hinata asked.

"Not really." But he was blazing with excitement as to what would happen.

In less than a minute, they heard a beeping sound. _'The results,'_ they thought.

When Konan looked at the results first, she was stunned. It went way over the excellent meter. But she was furious and disgusted with her so she set it to the very poor meter and it came up on the screen.

"I'm very sorry. It seems you two shouldn't even be thinking about each other," she said when they came out. The other two pretended to be sympathetic towards them. "But that's not true." Hinata said. "There's has to some mistake." "Absolutely not. Our machine works the best around here." They chuckled under their breath at how devastated they must have been. Their plan was working perfectly.

After they walked away from the stand, Hinata stopped.

"Hinata, don't let it get to you."

"Itachi, I think … we shouldn't talk to each other anymore. I'm sorry," she said and ran off.

"Hinata!" Itachi called after her. But she was too far off in the distance to hear and she never looked back.

**Woah I'm tired. What next? What next? Guys I'm lost and I have no ideas. Are you crazy? I'm not but Hinata is cuz she's in trouble now. Thought I was done. It's a long chap so continue reading.**

Itachi sat on the roof feeling hopeless, shame, guilt and mostly cheated on. What the hell? There was something up with those people. He thought it through. It was as if they deliberately told them they weren't compatible. When he listened to everything, he heard a creaking noise, which was when they were changing the result. And he heard one of the guys say, "We've got her. Well done … Konan." _'Konan … those bastards. They're after Hinata.'_ He knew that the other two were Kisame and Deidara. He got up quickly and desperately searched the massive crowds of the festival for Hinata.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata sat looking out the window of a broken down building, crying. She knew that Itachi had found some random whore, drinking and enjoying himself. She cried even harder at the fake words she heard that night. "I love you." _'He never did,'_ she thought, _'and now I have to suffer like this.'_

"Hello." She looked up to see a girl almost her age come up to her.

"Hello." She answered sobbing.

"Did you go to that stand with your partner."

Hinata nodded.

"It must have hurt you. I know exactly how you feel but it's just the truth. Why don't you walk with me for a bit?"

She got up and they walked and talk and Hinata cheered up a little; at least she stopped crying. They went to a float with some people dancing on it. "Do you want to go on?"

"Okay."

They went on it and rode for a while. "Come inside." Hinata followed this stranger into a dark room underneath. Even the girl seemed like she disappeared. "H-hello." She felt scared. Scared because she felt alone, that she didn't know where she was, that she felt betrayed. The air got stuffy and there was no way out. She began to suffocate. _'Help me Itachi! Itachi!'_ And then she fainted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

No sign of Hinata. He didn't stop searching. It was like he heard her voice a while ago saying, _"Help me Itachi!"_ "Hinata!" he shouted in hopeless reply.

She woke up to his scream. Looking around her she realized she was bound to a pole and and something was covering her mouth. They were moving away from the festival. She couldn't feel anything. Not even her limbs. _'Shit,'_ she thought.

They stopped and placed the pole down, standing up. She looked up and noticing that there were seals drawn around the pole.

"Proceed with the ritual." A female voice said. "Burn her completely." And they started forming hand seals. Hinata couldn't see clearly because of her blurry vision. But she understood the situation perfectly. It was her last time on earth. At least someone cared enough to help her out. _'Maybe I didn't need Itachi after all. This was what I needed. To be put out of my misery.'_ But she was sure she heard him say her name. She could feel the heat of the flames draw closer and closer and she said "bye" in her mind to the betraying, backstabbing Akatsuki that stood before her.

'Smoke,' he thought as he watched in the direction opposite to the festival. He could feel her presence over there. He went in that direction as fast as he could. He felt that something was happening to her and he quickened his pace.

'_Almost there, almost there,'_ she thought. The raging fire ate up the pole as it reached to where Hinata was at the top. She could feel the sparks just flying past her face. _'Why is it coming so slow?'_ she thought. She closed her eyes and waited. But it felt like a feint presence was just there giving her hope telling her not to go just yet. She thought she heard his voice in all the noise that was below her.

"Kisame, you bastard." About one hundred thousand guards were ready to defend them.

"Don't get yourself caught up in this," he said. But in the blink of an eye Itachi was gone massacring all the guards in the way. Deidara stood ready behind them but he didn't stand a chance. Mangekyou activated, Itachi made him look like a statue. Eliminating all and every single person who stood on the ground, he jumped on the pole, used to running through fire, made it to the top with a few burns. He slashed the ropes and cut the cloth covering her mouth. The suffocation made her faint again. "If you were this desperate, you could have said it directly. You should be ashamed of yourselves to do this, especially to a girl." Konan nearly cried at her wasted effort in resulting in defeat. "We can't do anything Konan. Let's go back," Kisame said.

Itachi took Hinata and they went off somewhere else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata opened her eyes painfully. She saw a neat room. It was cool and sheets were placed over her. She looked around and saw Itachi come out of a room in different clothes. "I'm glad you've woken up." Itachi said coming to her.

"Thank you."

"It's fine. There's food, water and a set of clothes. Come to the roof when you're done."

"Okay." She happily used the things as she pleased and hurried to meet Itachi.

When she came to the roof Itachi greeted her smiling. "You almost died back then you know. What did you think would have happened to me?"

"I'm sorry, Itachi. I put you in so much trouble."

"So what? I already said that I would protect you at all costs." She hugged him tightly and sobbed hard on his chest. "I don't want to lose you."

"Me neither. But you look very cute in that kimono."

"Thank you," she said looking up at him.

The fireworks started and they looked at the beautiful view, the fireworks blending with the stars. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Just like you are." He said. She giggled a little.

"Look, the stars are holding hands." Hinata said placing her small hand his seeking warmth.

"I love you, Itachi." He blushed a little and she stared at him for a while. He noticed and she looked away.

"You saw that." She nodded shyly.

"Anyway, nothing will come between us again Hinata."

"I know."

And the breeze blew on their faces as they occupied themselves in a lip locking session under the twilight.

**End chapter**

* * *

**Shh. Remember this is not angst or tragedy, so don't expect any dying or at least for now. Not sure. But this is drama and these endings are sweet for romance. I'm sure that's what should happen especially since it's between Itachi and Hinata. Oh and this was a really long chap (finally i wrote one) so i hope you liked it. REVIEW!! **


	7. Crisis 7

**Crisis 7- A turn of events **

That day, Hinata and Itachi learnt something very important. Not to trust anybody but themselves, or whatever they're told and to just believe what's in their hearts and no one will ever come between their relationship. Sometimes that may not be the case, it's just realityas we'll see later. They silently shared last night's happenings between each other without even knowing and so the day went by.

Now they were back at the base and Itachi was ready to execute his plan following his return. He thought of going to Pein first, then the three bastards who attacked Hinata and then his best friends. But he didn't know what he was going to do with them, if he could do anything.

Pein hadn't seen half of the Akatsuki that day. Usually only one or two people left the base. It made him feel left out. He was planning to spend the day with Hinata but learned that she left with Itachi the day before and it hurt him a little. Zetsu came in as Pein asked reported yesterday's activities. Apparently everyone had spent the day at the festival except Kakuzu and Hidan who went gambling and drinking, and Tobi whom Konan used as the source of her illegal businesses such as hiring the guards and weapons etc. Pein was mutually angry and disappointed that they, his 'companions' tried to hurt _his_ Hinata-hime and thought of how he was going to deal with them. Snapping him out his trance of Hinata, Zetsu told that he would have to deal with Itachi first.

Itachi opened the door to Pein's office calm and shut it with a quick slam trying not to show the slightest bit of anger.

"Don't you have any respect to knock? I could have been in the middle of it with Hinata-hime."

"In the middle of _it_ with _Hinata-hime_." His rage was reaching its boiling point no matter how polite he was trying to be.

"Heh, I think its best you stay with **your** princess. I'm talking about Konan and leave** my **Hinata alone."

Pein snickered at the thought of him and Konan. But while he was lost in his thoughts, Itachi took advantage of it and strangled him to death in mangekyou, surprising Pein. Itachi showed no mercy to those who dare touch or hurt **his** Hinata. It was no use for Pein to try fighting him in his territory. He was weak to Itachi in some areas and eye-technique battles was one. After Itachi did what he pleased, he left Pein almost half-dead on the floor and went off to find those three bastards.

Hinata watched it all. She was grateful for how he avenged her innocence. She appeared in the trees making the leaves rustle once she saw Itachi in view. He approached Konan, Kisame and Deidara with his sharingan flaring. No hesitation. They deserved it the worst. He attacked them head on, surprising them. They were able to do little counterattacking. Deidara laid a few bombs, Konan tried to turn to paper and Kisame did his water jutsu. Itachi just dodged the bombs, used his fireballs against Konan and Kisame's water techniques to create a mist and copy his water jutsu, attacking from behind. Five minutes is all it took. He was definitely serious.

He walked of to find Hidan and Sasori. He was still contemplating about what to do with them. He expected something from but still they should have protected her instead of do the harm. They were his best friends and he didn't want to lose all the same.

Itachi found Sasori in his room repairing a puppet like he was expecting a fight.

"You took care of everybody else already?" Sasori asked.

"Except Hidan."

"Well I'm ready."

"No need to be." Itachi boxed him so hard that it rreally hurt but not so hard that he bled. He turned to walk out.

"That's all?"

"Yeah. It was your first and last kiss from her and I hope you treasured it."

"Heh."

"And … I can't lose my best friend to something like this."

"Hidan may be lucky after all," Sasori said after he walked out.

Itachi found Hidan at his spot where he was doing some Jashin crap. "Hidan." He got up and walked over to Itachi who stood there expressionless.

"Itachi."

"Just apologize and I'm fine."

"I'm really sorry. You see I feel really guilty that I liked my best friend's girlfriend first of all. And even though it felt good I feel bad for having sex with her behind his back. So I am sorry once again."

Itachi only heard his apology. He didn't care to listen to the rest of his excuse. Hidan realized this and smirk. They sat on the grass and talked idly.

"Where were you yesterday?" Itachi asked.

"Drinking and gambling with Kakuzu. What were you doing?"

"Date with Hinata."

"How'd it go?"

"Great. Messed up a bit."

"Lemme hear it."

"Long story."

"_Okay."_

"We're not talking about the same thing here."

"_Of course we are."_

"Sigh."

"Stressed out?"

"Maybe."

"Tee-hee. Yup I knew it."

Sasori went over to them and sat down. He was still rubbing his face from the box he got. Hidan could tell, and laughed at him.

"I hope Jashin curses you."

"I'm a faithful follower so there's no way that'll happen."

"Your religion makes no sense," Itachi said standing up.

"It does. Where you going?" he asked.

"To find Hinata." No need. She came running to them from the opposite side. She ran into Itachi's arms and whispered to him, "Thank you." "As long as its for you, Hinata-hime," he said softly pecking her on her lips. Hidan and Sasori stared at her intentfully. Itachi caught their gazes and glared back at them in response. Just then Zetsu came from underground and called them to a meeting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone sat at their assigned seats. When Pein finally took his seat, everyone hushed as he was about to speak.

"There are a few things to be discussed today."

"Complaints as well," Konan added.

"I think I forgot to pray for this hopeless organization," Hidan whispered to Itachi.

"You always do."

"Firstly, you three that nearly killed Hinata-hime yesterday. Don't attempt such a thing again and that's a warning."

"Don't call her Hinata-hime." Itachi said back.

"Are you starting a fight with Pein-sama?"

"Didn't he tell you I left him begging for mercy this morning. That's what you get for molesting **my** Hinata-hime."

There was murmur from everyone.

"Well what about **your** best Hidan who fucked up **your** girl on the grass yesterday," Pein said.

"Look what she did to Sasori-sama. His lips were mine," Deidara said.

"I know how you feel. I didn't get a chance with Itachi either," Kisame said.

"That girl needs to leave for the better of this organization." And the room was filled with arguments over Hinata.

'_Heh, heh. I'm glad I never got into this mix up.'_ Kakuzu thought.

'_Why does everyone hate me?'_ Hinata thought. She was so lost in it that she nearly fainted by just listening.

"If everyone hates me so much, then I'll just pack up my things and leave!"

"Yes. That's the best solution," Konan said smiling happily. Pein got up to see what was wrong.

"Hinata," Itachi called after her. She stopped.

"Are you coming? I'll be lonely."

"You're hated. They're just jealous of your beauteous presence."

She blushed a little and placed her head on Itachi's chest who hugged her with strong arms.

"What should I do? How do I make them like me again?"

"You don't need to. You won't be troubled anymore so they'll forget about it."

"O-okay."

"If you've calm down now, please come back inside," Pein said.

When the three of them returned to their seats, everyone quieted down to hear what Pein had to say.

"Hinata is staying with us. She will not be leaving until she officially announces that she will leave. And that is final." Pein had given up on her after seeing them like that. His chest hurt but he had to accept that. "The final thing is that we must have become obvious to the public now so we will be relocating. Pack up and meet at the front at 5pm sharp. Dismissed," he announced.

Pein didn't move after everyone had left. 'Was he expecting someone,' Hinata thought. But Konan came back and that explained things. Looking at Konan, flashbacks of their previous activities came back to him and he let his feelings take over.

"Konan … I want you," he said and kissed her. The new couple was on the table progressing in their new found relationship and Hinata smiled as she smiled as she ran off, but ashamed of her eavesdropping.

Hinata ran around trying to get close to everyone so there could be a new start. Even though Sasori still hated Deidara's behaviour, there was no problem between him and Hinata but he pecked her on the lips now and again to get him angry. She went to their room and saw Itachi packing their stuff but had stopped to examine her erotic panties with French cuts and laces and she nearly slapped him, but missed, for his pervertedness. She pushed him off and finished packing her own things then ran off to meet Konan, who just finished things with Pein.

They met up at the corner and Konan with all smiles said, "It's okay Hinata. Just concentrate on Itachi."

"Haha. Good luck with Pein."

"Sure."

At 5pm everyone assembled with their luggage. The furniture were already moved and stored through some connections. They expected to reach by the brink of night. Silently, everyone followed Pein to their destination, which was the next set of drama about to unfold before them.

**End chapter**

* * *

****

That was a while.

But can you guess the new character coming in to meddle with itachi and hinata's life. Where will they be going?

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Crisis 8-** **The predator** **makes the first move**

Much noise was heard at the base at the border of the Sound Village that night. Eveyone finally resettled after much shifting and restless movement. Not much of the food could have been taken so everyone was satisfied with miso soup for breakfast. The furniture was put back in to place and everyone refurnished their room. Pein had an extra room for Hinata but Itachi wouldn't let her. She shared rooms again with Itachi to everyone's disappointment.

At nine, Pein called for a brief meeting to discuss the plans. They needed something at the village. It was good that their base couldn't be seen at all. It was completely hidden and unless you knew it was there, it looks like it's apart of nature. The walls of the base were soundproofed carefully that from the outside, not even the most skilled sound ninja could pick up a trace of sound inside.

Things would return to normal tomorrow. Today was getting used to enemy territory, to the base and brush up your techniques for missions tomorrow. Everyone was tired except the energetic little Tobi. No one would keep him company so he decided to get fresh air while everyone was asleep. He kept guard while playing with the flowers.

Hinata twisted and turned against Itachi's body as she slept. She was having some weird dream. Itachi dreamt about fighting and killing his pathetic little brother then laugh at him as he walked off. Hinata turned to his chest and smelt his cologne. It was nice and familiar to what someone else wore but she forgot about it.

After another round of sleep, she got up. Her shifting around woke up Itachi who peeked at her through one eye. He watched her put on her clothes, fix up her hair and fill the air with her scent. She took up kunai and shuriken and any other form of protection. He knew she was leaving the base and got ready to follow her.

She casually walked around the surroundings of the base. She had been close to this area so she kind of knew the place. She walked to a nearby lake where her beautiful reflection caught her attention and she admired it. She was oblivious to the two people stalking her. One of them approached her from behind.

A dark figure drowning her shadow came behind her. She felt its threatening presence, a killing aura. It was the feeling of an Uchiha, weaker than Itachi (she could tell), but she had no doubt, as she turned around, that it was him.

"It has been a long time, Uchiha Sasuke," Hinata said.

Sasuke had left the village before Hinata with no intention of returning. He went to seek power from Orochimaru, for the sole purpose of defeating his brother. He did kill Orochimaru, gathered his members of 'Snake' and was currently living at the base of the Sound Village close to Akatsuki.

He was also a fan of the city's annual festival and had also been there. So he had seen everything that happened on Itachi's date. But Sasuke came to this event because he wasn't expecting anyone he knew to be there. The city was too far to travel. But he saw Hinata strangely, and remembered she was also a missing-nin. He was going to talk to her or maybe recruit her but he stopped when he glanced beside her and saw Itachi.

He pursued them the whole day and saw their experienced. He figured out that his brother must have fallen for her, which he thought must be his weakness. He was planning to take away everything from him just as he had done. She was going to be the bait to his own death and then maybe he would have her. Although it wasn't very clear, that's what he thought and he was acting according to those thoughts.

"Hinata Hyuuga, from the team with Kurenai, what are doing here?"

"Why are you coming out in the open like this? You're a missing-nin," she said.

"So are you. I'm guessing you've joined Akatsuki."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've seen you with Itachi."

"So?"

"Everyone knows that he's an S-class criminal. You can't be that close without joining them or they would have killed you already."

"Just how close do you think we are?"

"I saw you on your date with him at the festival. That couldn't have been a mission. Your own members attacked you. They were probably jealous."

"Well, so what do you want?"

"I am going to take away everything that's precious to him. Give him that message. And don't worry; I won't spill Akatsuki's location. That makes it boring."

"You! How could you do that? What did he do to you?"

"He left me in pain and suffering. He took away everything from me that day."

"Everything?"

"My clan, my home, my parents, my dream and nearly my life. So you see I'm going to do the same to him. But apart from that, you've gotten prettier it seems. Hm, this may be good," he said.

Hinata turned and quikly hurried off to the base. Itachi still stood there on the branch watching his brother stare at Hinata. He felt like to pluck out his heart right now and roast it for lunch. That would make him feel better. Before he got tempted he left and followed Hinata again.

Sasuke left and went back to the village. After stopping to get some food, he went for a walk where he saw Karin. She looked upset and disappointed for some reason.

"Karin, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I followed you Sasuke-kun and I also heard what you were saying."

"So?"

"So, what're you going to do with her?"

"I don't know yet. It depends. But I'll think about it."

"Sasuke-kun."

He went back to his base and called the three of them to the table. He took out some papers and laid them on the table.

"That's the plan to take out Akatsuki."

**End chapter**

**

* * *

Heh heh well that was it. The story gets tense here between the Uchiha brothers. Enjoy the story and REVIEW!**


End file.
